dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:KidVegeta
vandal Hi, KV. Secord is using foul language and vandalising on Captainfalcon07, Deadpool the merc and Nikon23 user pages, I know the foul language is against the rules on this wiki.--User:Staff Sergeant Jack Jackson | Talk Page | 23:14, March 18, 2014 (UTC) Thanks Again!! and Quick Favor. Archive 6 Goku/Superman all stars Excuse me KidVegeta, hello I am Steve9021, I would like you to read my fanfiction (Dragon Ball GT: Hero Reborn) if you would like to. (And I am very sorry if I offend you and anyone else by doing so) Steve9021 (talk) 14:49, March 27, 2014 (UTC) Hello again KidVegeta, If you do get the chance to read it, please tell me what do you think about it. (I am used to criticism, now in my life, also I had added a fewnew paragraphs to it.) I had also read some of your and your partner`s works on this wiki, they are pretty good. Steve9021 Another post from MajinGogito Hey Kid Vegeta Kid Vegeta It Me Banjotron2000 Remember Me Enzo-Matrix (Season 1 & 2) (talk) 05:55, April 13, 2014 (UTC)Banjotron2000Enzo-Matrix (Season 1 & 2) (talk) 05:55, April 13, 2014 (UTC) It Been A Long Time Since I Been Here Kid Vegeta It Don't hurt to let you guys know that i'm back right Enzo-Matrix (Season 1 & 2) (talk) 06:39, April 13, 2014 (UTC)Banjotron2000Enzo-Matrix (Season 1 & 2) (talk) 06:39, April 13, 2014 (UTC) RB3 I not know when Dragon Ball Raging Blast 3 is come. SuperTaiko1 19:47, April 14, 2014 (UTC) Hi Hello, I am new here on this wiki. I would like to Contribute in the future, although this seems, like this wiki is basically almost, if not completely dead. :/ no one in chat, basically at all, etc. although I'd still like at help, since u love me. :) 2 Questions-How do I/u raise ur power level, and 2: is there any other way u can view ur own pl/others pl, other than in chat? Also one more thing. :) I also have a 1 Suggestion. We should make some sorta game to play on wiki, involving ja pls! :) be good fun for community. :D K, Bye! :) WaffleGuy26 (talk) 03:41, April 20, 2014 (UTC) Compliment Hey KidVegeta! I Like The Badges System u put on here, as well as power level! =) Also,What Does being a "Supreme Kai" on ur page mean? =) k , bye. WaffleGuy26 (talk) 02:53, April 21, 2014 (UTC) Thanks, =). K, Bye Dinosaur who must not be banned, whose name is KidVegeta, which is an odd name for a Dinosaur . =) WaffleGuy26 (talk) 03:06, April 21, 2014 (UTC) Hey Kid Vegeta! I have 2 Questions. 1: How do i get my fanfiction, featured/main page? do i need to link to any articles or something in a catergory? idk. XD and...2: How do i make it so only i/certain people can edit my stuff? and i will soon post my stuff..just have to finish first arc at least...XD k, bye! =) WaffleGuy26 (talk) 07:27, April 24, 2014 (UTC) Oh, I mean Like "Property of "Someone". I see, you, and destructive disk etc. =) Also, just grammar edits, plus for badges. =) One more thing. Where can i view the full ranking list, or is there only a top 20? Well, Bye. =) WaffleGuy26 (talk) 02:30, April 25, 2014 (UTC) Hello Kid Vegeta, for one, I just wanted to say thank you again for correcting me on my improper Japanese, and helping me find a proper title. However, aside from that, I do not have the ability to add another page, edit a page, or even categorize a page. Is this problem that is common for everyone or is there something wrong with my account? Thanks in advance. アーシャカゲ (希望影) 21:19, April 26, 2014 (UTC)Ashakage-san Well, for one, I use Google Chrome. Though this may be, it has never presented a problem for me in the past, so I would be a bit baffled if using this browser has something to do with it. For when I click the edit button at the top of a page, a small window is shown that has three bars flashing back and forth, I believe that is the "loading screen". Yet, it never finished loading. Then, I would travel to the home page and click "Create an Article", but then it says I must add a page in order to make an article. When I click "Add Page", I never get the chance to actually create a new page. I'll try again in a few minutes, and I shall try that link as well. アーシャカゲ (希望影) 21:44, April 26, 2014 (UTC)Ashakage-san Vandalism on a Page! Thanks for the Promote! Awesome! Hey man! Thanks for the Cool Page award nomination! Glad to see you guys like it so much! — Somarinoa (talk) 09:10, May 4, 2014 (UTC) Dear KidVegeta, I created my own wikia, and I was wondering how you add chat to it? Jodenku (talk) 02:58, May 11, 2014 (UTC) it doest matter if my fan made saiyan,isnt named after vegetables lol XD Harassment on my talk page I received the following message on my talk page: http://dragonballfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:10X_Kamehameha?diff=191683&oldid=161769 Please handle this according to your site rules and conventions, thank you. - 10X 19:00, May 24, 2014 (UTC) :Thank you very much! He has followed me to 4 other wikis so far. - 10X 23:20, May 24, 2014 (UTC) Alright. Sorry about that. I see you deleted what I did on Dragon Ball New Generations (CSoT). I was just trying to revive what CSoT did two years ago. I don't even know where he is! That's why I edited that! P.S. Do you know where CSoT is? I'm worried he might not return... Category Chat Hey man,I'd love you to do a review on my fan wor Dragonball TT,also my friends work Dragonball SQ ,I haven't seen you review Dragonball NA either,I'd love to see your opinion. Geordiejonny007 (talk) 19:29, July 2, 2014 (UTC)Brinx-Dragonball are you the admin? I am really new to this site to the forums are very confusing to me,I hope I'm writing in a fashion that doesnt fill up space.The OC characters I saw, you drew them? Thats mad skills right there,.My story, Dragonball TT is not long,so far it is 11 panels with pictures (i will link you to the pages at the end) so far I think its a 5-10 minute read but I've wrote it to be more of a backbone for a longer story than an actual detailed novel. My initial plan was to write out key points of the story and if it was recieved well,from there put it into a manga form.So far it gets a good response.It doesnt rely on 'crazy transformations' ijn order for Goku and Vegeta to win and I've tried to keep it true to all the Dragonball series without changing or adding anything (which is difficult and almost impossible with the continually changing dragonball format thanks to Akira) Also,do you have somewhere I can see your art other than here? I find it a bit difficult to find my way around due to being relatively new to this. Here is Dragonball TT the story http://brinx-dragonball.deviantart.com/gallery/48917802/1st-Saga%7CDragonball TT If you review it I respect your opinion good or bad,I have recieved mixed opinions about the series and character design but I build off that so its ok Here is character design and future appearences http://brinx-dragonball.deviantart.com/gallery/50085989/Dragonball-TT-Artwork%7CConcept Gallery Dragonball SQ is my friends manga series.It is a little long so far I think with over 60 pages so I will leave that for now but again his concept is quite original as its based more around the dragonball world other than the characters themselves. I hope you find the time to review it,,I have read alot of your reviews and you put your honest opinions into them which for me is the best type of critique, a critic with no fear of saying their mind This is the only way I know how to respnd to you so if there is another way which is more direct I'd like to hear about it,I saw a chat room but I'm not sure how responsive it is and if the messages stick for some time. Geordiejonny007 (talk) 20:35, July 4, 2014 (UTC)Geordiejonny007 are OCs allowed in fan fic? also one last question i have three character one is a Dragon ball character one is a Disney character and one is my Oc is that okey the reason im asking why is because in the past people deleted what articls i made Why I haven't been so active Hey KV, this is MajinGogito. The reason I haven't been so active is that my laptop was broken by my cousin so i haven't had a computer to get on. I ordered a new one an I should get it pretty soon (by August). I've only managed to message u on here thanks to my friend letting me use his computer while I'm over his House. I hope I'll be back to updating soon, so until then! MajinGogito (talk) 19:00, July 9, 2014 (UTC) Delete these Uploading Problems Hey again. I apologize if I am being somewhat of a nuisance, but I am having another problem. I'm not exactly familiar with the new templates and such, and I can't find the correct way to upload a drawing of mine. I was wondering if you could help me. Regards. アーシャカゲ (希望影) 05:50, July 17, 2014 (UTC)Ashakage-san Awesome :D yeah,when you get the time you could respond on dev art which is where I am at most,but I do pop on here from time to time so your reviews and messages wont get missed. Thanks again :DGeordiejonny007 (talk) 19:24, July 17, 2014 (UTC) Infobox Editing It isn't necessarily upload problems; my apologies since I worded that wrong. What I'm trying to do is input one of my pictures into a "Character Infobox". However, nothing I am trying manages to show the character in the way I want. I've tried putting links into the image box, I've tried putting the file name...none of that is working. アーシャカゲ (希望影) 00:28, July 20, 2014 (UTC)Ashakage-san Infobox Editing Thank you very much for the help; I wouldn't have had a clue without it! So if I'm not mistaken, in the image part of the information, I just upload that link with whatever pixel size? アーシャカゲ (希望影) 01:03, July 20, 2014 (UTC)Ashakage-san Infobox Editing Alright, thanks again! アーシャカゲ (希望影) 01:08, July 20, 2014 (UTC)Ashakage-san question Did you draw Ledas' SSJ Images?--User:Staff Sergeant Jack Jackson | Talk Page | 00:15, July 26, 2014 (UTC) Hall of Fame Permission (This is what I mean.) Thanks KV. Deleting a Page kid vegeta if i make grammer mistakes but don't know how to fix them then what????MajinBills (talk) 16:47, August 20, 2014 (UTC)MajinBills Article of the Month Are you going to update it?Geti186 (talk) 13:24, August 21, 2014 (UTC) say kid vegeta I'd like to add a category that that show that my character is a villain and hero but I couldn't find an category like that. could you add one MajinBills (talk) 17:29, August 22, 2014 (UTC)MajinBills could you delete the future majin and the legend of azzurell trailer (not the character bio) i don't think i really have much use of them anymore MajinBills (talk) 16:09, August 23, 2014 (UTC)MajinBills question I'm wondering because I'm not sure, but I need to know something. My Super 18 is a permanent fusion of the Human/Android Lazuli/Android 18 and the Saiyan/Android Saiyan 18, would that mean she is half-saiyan, quarter-android and quarter-human or half-android, quarter-saiyan and quarter human? Noting that they are both half androids while one of the fusees is half-human and the other is a half-saiyan.--User:Staff Sergeant Jack Jackson | Talk Page | 00:11, August 25, 2014 (UTC) Hey KidVegeta, can I edit the "Bulla(U93)" article? Thoughts I'm just asking for your thoughts my sagas so far, and characters like Vegeta Jr., Raditz Jr., Souen, Iron and Super 18.--User:Staff Sergeant Jack Jackson | Talk Page | 02:33, September 5, 2014 (UTC) Since HZ will gouge my eyes out could you do a pro n con for Jamie since HZ's last review and changes to my character.--User:Staff Sergeant Jack Jackson | Talk Page | 03:20, September 11, 2014 (UTC) No worries --User:Staff Sergeant Jack Jackson | Talk Page | 10:23, September 12, 2014 (UTC) IMA BACK! Its Been a While, Old Friend Hey man. How's life? How's the wiki been doing? Glad to see that you're still working tirelessly to make sure this wiki is still up and running. I'm impressed. I have to say, SSWerty chose well in making you a sysop. Honestly, I couldn't have managed the wiki this well. Keep in touch. File:493Arceus.png|0x80px[[User:Arceus The God of Pokemon|'I am Arceus... The God of Pokemon!!']] File:493Arceus.png|0x80px 16:44, September 12, 2014 (UTC) What about the community? Any of the Generation I users still remaining besides you and Zerg? O.o File:493Arceus.png|0x80px[[User:Arceus The God of Pokemon|'I am Arceus']] File:493Arceus.png|0x80px 18:39, September 30, 2014 (UTC) Heard new game. Dragon Ball Xenoverse I heard new game, Dragon Ball Xenoverse coming next year. So great. I ask u. Dragon Ball Xenoverse has many characters from all movies, What if characters, New stages, Items, more. SuperTaiko1 20:00, October 3, 2014 (UTC) preview thanks for the preview, atm i don't have landline since i moved to my brother's home so I'll clean up soon, and since i'm using Wireless internet i'm trying to keep myself watching video so I don't zap all my credit so I don't have inspiration atm. So Dragon Ball AF is on hold. Ginny/West Supreme Kai is not really the West Su'p'reme Kai that fought Buu in the fillers, although they both fight him my WKS survives. Feel free to edit, make corrections and make it more canonically correct, I'm open to anyone to edit as long as I prove of the edit. Deleting, Mis-Editing or whatever the word is, but Super Saiyans, bloodline, techniques and battles are the only ones with my articles i could get grumpy with.--User:Staff Sergeant Jack Jackson | Talk Page | 05:23, October 7, 2014 (UTC) Can you create a template page DBAW Techniques, Please?35Baragon (talk) 18:56, October 20, 2014 (UTC) A list of Dragonball Alternate World Techniques template. 35Baragon (talk) 19:01, October 20, 2014 (UTC) I prefer red and orange35Baragon (talk) 19:07, October 20, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for created the DBAW Techniques template. 35Baragon (talk) 19:20, October 22, 2014 (UTC) Can you create a DBAW characters and episode template? Let it be Black and White. 35Baragon (talk) 21:19, October 23, 2014 (UTC) Characters: Guldo(DBAW), Para Para Brothers (DBAW), Zangya(DBAW), Chi Chi(DBAW), Mad jack, Geta Sisters, Future Videl(DBAW), Nago, Megan, and Celera Episodes: Everybody dance!, Let's shake it! Guldo captures Gohan, Guldo captures Android 18, Megan meets the Para Para Brothers, The school of terror, Android 18 kidnapped, The alien abduction, and Videl Captured. Movies and Specials: Dragonball Alternate world : Gohan in the fun village, Dragonball Alternate world : Mind master, and Dragonball Alternate world : Ganimes attacks. 35Baragon (talk) 00:57, October 25, 2014 (UTC) Are you finished with the DBAW characters, episodes, and Movies/Specials.35Baragon (talk) 19:34, October 25, 2014 (UTC) Para Para Brothers fanon Wiki35Baragon (talk) 13:21, October 27, 2014 (UTC) Para Para Brothers Fanon Wiki 35Baragon (talk) 21:01, November 11, 2014 (UTC) question: if broly was called a legendary super saiyan 3 when this new form was first revealed, then shouldn't he still be called one instead of being called a super saiyan 3? Vote Kogu SSJ Yes, delete the page "Vote Kogu SSJ", because, I cancelled Kogu SSJ in my future manga, the transformations of Kogu is: Dark SSJ, Dark SSJ2, Dark SSJ3 and Dark SSJ4 Can you please delete Euro for me, very mch appreciated , |text=I Live Today }} , |text=Goku484 at your service! }} , |text=Yours Truly }} 12:01, November 17, 2014 (UTC) How could I make my articals better when I try to edit it wont let me on visual mode it is onaly on source but when i try to put it on visual it says something about a contex code and its desable how can i fix that I think i need a complex code what is that it says that is coatains complex code and thats why the visual does not work what does that mean? Please help I am new to this thatnks I was never trying to up the = on their but thank you Hey thanks agian what do you think of me character Aang? Hey how come Aang is on the character category page.Im not saying thank u for putting me him their but how come? I know that but I only see a couple sertian characters on the category page and I dont see oter pictures just thoes 8.But nvm thanks 4 telling the. hey quick fanfic question who is the strongest made up character Aang or Aladjinn Caan you ell me why I add new thing to Aang and he is a super saiyan God. how strong is Adjinn is he stronger than bills OK cool thank.But last thing Aang vs Frost(DBNA) SORRY I did not mean frost I ment rigor sorry. Ok my friend Dr.Mike wants to know why And i want to know is rigor stronger than aladjinn What does creat a Map mean? Do u ave any fanfic characters? who is your main character like who is your goku Hi Hi KV. I just wanted to ask you a little question; I noticed a lot of pages have many duplicate categories like "Transformation users" and "Transformation Users" etc.. Are you just easy with things like that or? Just asking because a lot of users add categories one at a time, etc., and it unnecessarily raises their edit numbers, and that usually isn't allowed on other wikis. TY. -- TheGreatKuzon! (talk) 00:46, December 1, 2014 (UTC) Yo so me and my friend are new here but have been watching dbz for years we're making our own characters and we were wondering if you want to be apart of the series were thinking of Dragon Ball the 12 Gods. Message me if you are interested we'd love for you to participate Ha the character Kidv cegeta, I plan or working with Yami444 on his story, believe me, it will be the best! I would like to ask if when building a character if we could set up the template first before like creating the characters background. Don't know if you have ever seen the Narutofanon.wikia.com page for when you build a character but it would be much easier! I have attached a photo if I was unclear, it's basically asks all the info box questions For the character and when finished it creates the info box hey i think we have the basic idea of the series would like to know if you are participation the name of series on site is Dragon ball Gods Among us Gods Among Us did u email me? did u ask me to start a fan fic? hey if u were the one whoo ask me to help with the fancic then yes but tell me whats going on How do u make a underlining on a name to we're u can click on the name and go to that character I did the hilight theng and it work 4 my piccolo page but for aang page i did it 4 topaz and piccolo and it said that they did not exist but i made them already can u take a look at it its only on aangs page i took it off ow and now i cant do it at all why plz look into it I cant do it 4 topaz, piccolo ,west kai and Ice and some times it works and sometimes it does not and when it does not i have to flash to surce the back to visual then it iwll work and when it does not work it ays something about = I have no idea can u fix it and tell me. so did u fix the whole thing even 4 the west kai and piccolo Hi im new can u help me creat a charer pag like the dragon ball wiki has the real character page info hey can u help my friedn STANKDasanBy with making his own chracter and having the article bout is character and his info page like i do or like u do hes new hey can u help my friedn STANKDasanBy with making his own chracter and having the article bout is character and his info page like i do or like u do hes new hey i can search 4 him too plz help him hes my friend and hes new We need to talk about something--Yami444 (talk) 14:15, December 26, 2014 (UTC) I'm somewhat back I've made changes to Jamie to match what I've written on Jamie Saga. Who's Gary Stu? And the Wishing abilities are limited between Goku and Jamie. I tried to give something meaning fall for his first time being SS2 and I tried to make Jamie's first SS1 transformation cool. I'm not good at making Child Prodigies and I don't rate myself, because I don't like to brag.--User:Staff Sergeant Jack Jackson | Talk Page | 11:27, December 14, 2014 (UTC) Hi KidVegeta It Me Enzo Matrix Can You Open http://dragonballfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Dragonball_Z:_All-Stars Back Up I Would Like To Back Working On It Again If That Would Be Okay het how do u like my The return of ice poster nice page update. i really like the new background on this wiki Nikon23 03:58, December 21, 2014 (UTC) What do you think of The Para Brothers' "Slave to the Boogie" book?35Baragon (talk) 19:40, December 22, 2014 (UTC) yo take off Mike Rich on owned articel by. Just keep me me and him already talk he put it on the wrong one yo nd can u add the context too contents on Ataps and Dragon Ball z The return of ice oh could u alos add my new characters on Alexzanderdavs Category and the characters Nashi and ringu oh and contents for astap and I edit my poster what do u think now contents as in when u press it u can go to the different parts of the articlle and u can hide the contents 2 yo can u edit my raliaz by that i mean add thia articel is own by Alexzanderdavs oh only put Raliaz owned by me Alexzanderdavs and can u put Raliaz on my Category page is their any way to keep yor things lock o people cant get on it and edit it ok 4 raliaz can u add this article is own by Alexzanderdavs and can u add him to my Category page because whne i didt it. it looked like that all messed up we need t talk r u on hey I cant edit pages any more I cant classtic editor I can do it on my chrombook but I cant on my new labtop its a tabletthat u can click a keybord on do u know how to get classtic editor on something like this it only shows edit,history,and rename but not classtic editor Ok--Yami444 (talk) 14:43, December 26, 2014 (UTC) hey can u edit the this article is owned by Alexzanderdavs cause I mess up on it r u on dude need to ask u something dude r u on